Twisted destiny
by kuroihisteria
Summary: Dans ce paradis m'enlevant de toute souffrance et agonie, un autre s'y est faufilé.. Je n'avais qu'une envie: le faire disparaitre.


Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un jour, j'arriverais à me laisser aller, à ne plus me contrôler et laisser les choses aller de leur plein gré. Cette liberté d'agir peut paraître apaisante mais elle était surtout effrayante. Je ne me souviens plus comment tout cela avait commencé, ni quand j'avais changé de mode de vie, mais lorsque j'avais réalisé ce qui s'était entrain de passer, il était déjà trop tard.

Le compte à rebours avait commencé…

Durant toute ma longue et pathétique vie, je n'avais vécu quelque chose incitant en moins un certain intérêt ou un enthousiasme face à ce qui m'entourait. Tout dans ma vie reflétait un profond vide et une troublante insatisfaction. Rien ne me plaisait. Je ne voyais que noir autour de moi, aucune lumière pour illuminer cette misérable vie … pathétique, oui ! C'est ce que je me suis toujours dit. Je ne pouvais même pas blâmer ce qui me tuait. Je détestais tout ce qui m'entourait… et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'en détacher.

Vivre dans ce monde était par dessus tout, éprouvant.

C'est alors qu'un jour, aussi monotone que les autres pouvaient être, je sortis de cette pseudo-société que l'on appelait école, pour aller me réfugier sur le toit. Plutôt symbolique, atteindre le plus haut point du monde, abandonnant derrière soi, tous ces êtres noyés dans leur propre mare de discorde.

Et pourtant sur cette terre 'paradisiaque', j'aperçus un autre s'y faufiler. Je fus prise de pulsions de rage. De quel droit a-t-il osé s'introduire chez moi ? Orgueilleux de moi que de clamer cet endroit mien. Mais c'était là où j'avais pleuré pour la première fois face aux horreurs de la vie, c'était ici où j'avais renoncé tout sentiment de vie, c'était ici où j'avais pris la décision de ne plus rien laisser m'atteindre. Cet endroit était ma source d'énergie.

Et pourtant il était là, debout sur le bord du toit, esclave du vent. Il avait l'air de fixer l'autre coté du bâtiment. A vrai dire, il avait l'air de fixer l'autre coté de la vie, ce qui se passerait après cette mort appréhendée.

Il eut un long moment avant que je ne réalise ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Et cela n'eut pour effet que d'intensifier ma colère. Quel droit avait-il de souiller mon paradis ? C'était censé être mon eldorado, nul personne ne devait s'en servir pour des fins aussi lâches que cela. Je ne connaissais pas ses intentions. D'ailleurs depuis ma venue en cet enfer, je n'eus l'occasion de croiser sa personne. Mais il faudrait avouer que je ne faisais aucun effort pour voir ce qui se passait autour de moi. A quoi bon ? Ce monde est infesté de répugnances et corruptions. J'étais trop plongée dans mes ténèbres, emprisonnée dans cette cage qu'est la solitude

Et pourtant quand j'eus plus le temps de le fixer, j'aperçus quelque chose en lui qui me rappelait ce que j'avais été et ce que j'étais d'ailleurs. Je vis à travers sa posture ce lourd poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Ce dos arqué marquant la capitulation; depuis longtemps il fut mon compagnon dans les jours pénibles.

Face à cela, je ne pus que calmer ma fureur et essayer de trouver une explication à ce qui se passait devant mes yeux. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Crier ? Lui parler ? Partir ? Toutes ces questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête, avaient fait naitre en moi un certain intérêt pour cet individu. A vrai dire, ils avaient éveillé en moi cette envie de réagir et sans m'en rendre compte cet intérêt venait de me rendre une part de mon humanité. J'étais intéressée, et cela sans même le connaître.

Des moments se sont passés dans le doute jusqu'à ce que je finisse par réaliser que ma respiration était devenue assez bruyante pour attirer l'attention de cet étranger.

Regard d'onyx vint croiser le mien.

Pour un instant, mon souffle fut coupé et les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Je sentis aussitôt ma poitrine se resserrer et ma vue se brouiller. J'avais l'impression que le vent qui soufflait n'allait pas tarder à m'emporter avec lui. Son regard était si profond ; il reflétait avec horreur toute son affliction et son désarroi. Cette tristesse qui émanait de lui, était si étouffante qu'on ne pouvait échapper à son emprise. Cette conscience de toute son agonie me fit comprendre à quel point je n'étais pas seule dans cet enfer. Chacun était plongé dans son propre calvaire avec ses propres tortures, qu'importe. On mène tous une existence qui n'en vaut pas la peine d'être vécu.

Toujours plongée dans son regard morne et sans vie, je ne pouvais plus bouger aucun membre de mon corps. Mon cœur battait tellement vite et fort qu'il m'assourdissait, ne me laissant guère l'occasion de retrouver ma raison. Son regard aussi noir que l'ébène m'avait complètement ensorcelée.

D'un autre coté, j'aperçu une once de surprise. L'hésitation animait son visage pale sans pour autant faire de l'ombre à sa mélancolie. Il devait surement se demander pourquoi j'étais là, ou encore pourquoi je n'avais toujours pas réagit face à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. La réponse à cela m'était aussi bien inconnue. J'avais totalement perdu le contrôle de moi-même.

Il eut un long de moment de silence. Si je ne sentais toujours pas mes battements de cœurs, j'aurais cru que j'étais morte, mon âme menée au ciel et face à moi un ange déchu, un magnifique ange déchu.

Je devais le reconnaître. Cet être devant moi était certainement de loin le plus beau garçon qui m'était donné de rencontrer. A vrai dire, cette aura de tristesse et de déchéance le rendait encore plus captivant.

Je deviens sadique.

A croire que ce monde ne fait surgir qu'horreurs et atrocités des personnes.

Le silence marquait toujours l'atmosphère. C'est alors que je vis ses douces lèvres s'entrouvrir. Il avait l'air d'hésiter sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. C'était assez compréhensible. Il était au bord du suicide et face à lui un témoin indifférent à son attitude. A croire que le monde arrivait à sa fin, et que les gens ne supportaient plus de mener une vie sans but et à priori, sans bonheur. Alors que j'attendais patiemment sa question assez prévisible, je fus prise de cours face à une tout autre question.

' Pleureras-tu ma mort ?'

Je n'arrivais pas croire mes oreilles. Sa question avait été lancée avec tellement de calme et de résignation que pour un court instant, j'avais sentit mon cœur sauter un battement. Mais…

Sa voix.

Sa voix était envoutante.

Pendant un long moment, j'explorais tout les recoins de ma mémoire, essayant de retrouver la splendeur de cette harmonie. Mais je fus troublée par ma décevante incapacité à me rappeler de sa voix. Elle exprimait toute la tristesse qui le mangeait de l'intérieur. Cette faiblesse le rendait complètement désarmé face à cette fatalité. Ces émotions, tout aussi nouveaux pour moi, étaient venu submerger mon esprit d'une série de question et l'embrumer dans un brouillard de doute.

Sa voix avait réussit d'une certaine façon, même si ce n'était que pour un moment, à me faire oublier toute mon agonie.

C'est alors que je me décidais de ne pas trop m'attarder sur ce détail et plutôt me concentrer sur sa question.

Pleureras-tu ma mort ?

Qu'est ce que j'étais censée répondre à cela ?

En toute honnêteté, sa mort n'ajouterai rien à son enfer, ni l'en priver. Que son existence cesse tout à coup d'appartenir a ce monde ne fera surement pas déséquilibrer la balance de la vie. Une âme de moins serait surtout soulageant pour ce dernier.

Pourtant…

Le voir mourir sans pour autant réagir, reviendrai à être aussi cruelle et impitoyable que le monde dans lequel je vivais. Et cela, je ne pourrais jamais le supporter.

Pendant que mon esprit faisait face à ce dilemme intérieur, mon visage lui restait inerte, dénué de tout sentiment. Je venais de réaliser qu'aucun de nous n'avais bougé de sa place.

Un court instant après, je constatais qu'un bon moment venait de passer et je n'avais toujours pas répondu à sa question.

Et puis regardant de plus prés à cette situation, j'eus envie de rire.

On aurait dit que ma réponse allait fixer son destin.

Sa mort dépendait de moi.

Comme si la mienne n'était pas assez anéantie comme ça.

Alors, décidant de ne plus le faire attendre, je fis un petit pas vers lui. Il ne fit rien pour autant. Je le regardais intensément un moment, puis je baissai ma tete, une petit sourire sadique et à la fois compatissant animant mon visage. Je fis alors hocher ma tete en douceur, laissant montrer ainsi que ma réponse était tout simplement 'non'.

Peut être que je suis dans l'erreur, et en montrant ce que je pensais vraiment, allait détruire une vie. Ma conscience allait surement ne jamais me pardonner et me hantera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Mais je ne pourrais supporter de voir son visage illuminé d'espoir face à un être faux. Si j'avais laissé aller ma pitié, j'aurais porté un de ces masques et aurait alors montré tous les sentiments chaleureux qu'il aurait espéré peut être voir.

Ça aurait peut être pu lui sauver la vie. Mais ce ne serait qu'éphémère…

Il n'aurait alors put que retarder cette mort délivrante. S'il avait, en premier lieu, entreprit d'abandonner toutes raisons de vie, cela voulait forcement dire qu'il essayait d'échapper aux cruautés de son existence.

Pourquoi l'en priverais-je ? Qui étais-je pour choisir sa fin ?

Je voulais encore me rassurer intérieurement que ma réponse était sans doute la plus favorable mais la réaction de l'ange déchu me laissa sans voix.


End file.
